


Prove Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, Humiliation, Loyalty, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bats questions Baby's loyalty, so Doc has him show exactly how loyal he is.





	Prove Yourself

Baby, admittedly, was not paying attention. They were still waiting for one more person to show up to go over the plans for tomorrows job, so there wasn't really any need for Baby to be paying attention. He was more focused on creating his new playlist than listening to whatever Bats and Doc were talking about. That is, until Doc called his name. He looked up without answering, knowing that Doc wasn't really expecting one. 

"Bats doesn't trust you," Doc said bluntly. 

"Okay." Baby didn't really know what he was supposed to do about that. It wasn't like he trusted Bats either. 

"He doesn't think you're loyal to me." Well, that was between Baby and Doc. Bats shouldn't have been worrying about it in the first place. 

"Okay." 

"I want you to prove to him that you're loyal."

"How?" 

"Stand up and come over here." Baby did, but he didn't really see what that had to do with anything. Doc laid his hands on Baby's shoulders and gave him a smile. It was the same smile he gave before asking Baby for something he knew he didn't want to do. The same smile he saw every time Doc asked him for a blowjob or to go get coffee. "Baby, I want you to get down on your knees and rub yourself off on his leg. Like a dog. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Get to work." 

Baby took the two extra steps to bring himself closer to Bats and then dropped to his knees. He looked up at the other man. "Is this alright?" he asked. When he got a (rather enthusiastic) nod, he sat back on his heels and scooted forward until his crotch was lodged against Bats' shin. To the slow beat of the music, he started to move. He gripped the back of Bats' thigh for balance, his other hand on the floor behind him. His face was burning with embarrassment, redder than Bats' jacket. But he never denied Doc anything. Maybe at first, but in the end he always did what Doc asked. 

"Hurry it up, Baby. We don't have time for you to be romantic about this." Doc's voice made him freeze. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the laughter of the other robber in the room. 

"I was sticking to the beat," he explained. 

"Then pick a new song."

"But -"

"Baby, I don't give a shit. Pick a new song." Baby knew better than to argue with that tone. That was the "do as I say or I'll break a few fingers" tone of voice, and he'd already learned that lesson a few years ago. 

He clicked through songs frantically, trying to find something fast. Finally, he found something that would fit, so he got back to work. "There we go!" Bats laughed above him. He gripped his brown hair and pulled back, forcing Baby to look up at him as he thrust faster against his shin. Baby's breath quickened, he could feel himself getting closer. The song's crescendo grew in his ear, giving him that extra push. 

Bats pushed his leg forward, pressing himself against the tent of Baby's jeans. "Keep it up, you're doing a good job, huh? You're a good dog for Doc, ain't ya? If he told you to bark and roll over, you would, wouldn't you?" Baby clenched his jaw, trying to focus on the sensations rather than the emotions. He was just starting to get into it, finally finding a good rhythm that could send him over the edge. Bats mocking him should have done the exact opposite, but instead it made a small gasp slip from between Baby's lips. He couldn't decide if that was worse or not.

"I asked you a question, kid. If Doc asked you to to bark and roll over, would you?"

Baby squeezed his eyes shut and pretended like that wasn't making his skin tingle in a good way. "Yes, I would."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. I wanna see those pretty brown eyes." Baby opened them again. "What if Doc made you beg for it? Would you do it?"

"Yes," he whispered. Fuck, he was getting close. He stared into Bats' eyes with the threat of his impending orgasm hanging over him like a storm cloud. They were glistening with joy, ecstatic to be part of the humiliation Baby was experiencing. 

"Prove it."

Baby looked over at Doc in shock, his eyes pleading. "Baby, be a good boy and beg," was the answer he got. He gulped hard and turned back to look at Bats. 

"P, please." 

"Please what?" Bats smiled down at him, making him feel incredibly small and helpless. Baby just found it that much harder to breath. 

"Can I please, uh..." Bats shifted his leg again and Baby cut himself off with a loud moan. His cheeks were burning with the shame of it. "Can I please cum now?" He spat out the words so he could get them out before Bats did anything else, but also because he hated that they felt so good to say. 

"Why, yes you can." His whole body started shuddering on command while the loud final yell of the song began. As the last of his orgasm spilled into his jeans, Bats gave him a mocking kiss on the cheek. The song died down and finished. Baby sat there for a moment, still pressed against Bats as his song ended. His whole body felt sticky from the sweat that poured over him. Mainly, he wanted to go home. He wanted to lay in bed and pull the covers over his head and listen to the tape of his mom singing until he could forget that this ever happened. 

Instead, he wiped at his nose with his sleeve, scooted back a bit from Bats' leg, and stood up. He put his sunglasses back on and kept his gaze on the wall just behind Bats' head. 

"Wasn't that nice of Bats to do, Baby?" Doc prodded. 

"Yes."

"I think you should say 'Thank you' to him."

"Thank you, Bats." 

"Anytime you'd like, beautiful." Bats grinned from ear to ear and wrapped his arm around Baby's shoulders, turning him to face Doc again. "I don't know where you got this kid, but it was a great investment on your part, Doc. If you find another one like him, you let me know. I could get used to having him around." He pinched Baby's still red cheeks, and Baby tried not to scowl too much.


End file.
